Final Fantasy Almanach:Clean Up of the Month/Archiv 1
Dieses Archiv beinhaltet die abgeschlossenen Clean Up of the Month-Tabellen und die zugehörigen Kommentare für den Zeitraum von Juli 2013 bis Dezember 2013. Clean Up of the Month Dezember 2013 - Halloween Town (Abgeschlossen) Kommentare Endlich kommen wir mal bei einem Kingdom Hearts-Clean Up an. :D yaaay ^^ Wie dem auch sei, ich wollte hier mal eine Welt vorgeben, nach der man sich in etwa richten kann. Die Inseln des Schicksals sind zwar inhaltlich noch nicht komplett, aber das Grundgerüst steht soweit schon und müsste quasi nur noch mit Informationen bestückt werden. So in etwa habe ich mir das vorgestellt. Bei Fragen einfach melden. :D Übrigens: Für alle, die KH nicht kennen und trotzdem am Clean Up mitarbeiten wollten, gibt es viele Let's Plays auf Youtube, die eine Welt jeweils mit drei bis vier Videos (pro Besuch etwa 2) abschließen. Das ist durchaus machbar. ;) — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 07:33, 2. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Clean Up of the Month November 2013 - Kaktor, Morbol, Bomber, Behemoth und Tombery (Abgeschlossen) Kommentare Bei diesem Clean Up ist zu beachten, dass es sich zwar um Begriffsklärungen handelt, die wir aber nicht so ummünzen, wie bei Ifrit. Grundsätzlich sollen es Begriffsklärungen bleiben, aber da diese Monster sehr häufig auftreten, ist es so gedacht, dass Gemeinsamkeiten aufgezeigt und eine Bildergalerie angelegt werden, sodass die Artikel etwas ansprechender aussehen. Bei Fragen oder Anmerkungen bitte einfach melden. Schließlich sollen diese Artikel dann als vollständige Orientierungsvorlage für ähnliche Artikel dienen. ;) — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 17:46, 2. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Ich war so frei, die Gliederungen noch mal bisschen anzupassen *Uniformitätserbsenglas wieder ins Regal stell*. ACHTUNG: Ähnliche Gegner sind analog zu den Zauberartikeln bei dem eingerückten Siehe auch nach der Einleitung zu vermerken! --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 08:16, 3. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Ich hätte eine Frage zu den ähnlichen Gegnern: Soll wirklich JEDER einzelne Gegner dabei aufgelistet werden? Beim Morbol in Final Fantasy XII ist es der Fall, dass es nämlich noch sieben oder acht andere Gegner gibt, die zu der Gattung gehören. Mich würde es jetzt interessieren, ob wir das so durchziehen werden oder uns die schenken, weil es wahrscheinlich nicht so schön aussehen wird, wenn fünf Zeilen mit ganz vielen Links für Siehe auch: draufgehen. Würde dann natürlich auch für alle anderen Gegner zählen. --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 16:27, 5. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ::Du magst zwar Recht haben, dass es blöd aussehen würde, aber ich finde dass der Nutzen in diesem Fall trotzdem höher angesiedelt ist. Analog zu Morbol könnte man genauso gut Kaktor wählen oder alle Formen von Behemoth in Final Fantasy XIII. Aber es ist eben sehr praktisch, wenn man einen bestimmten Gegner sucht, sich aber nicht mehr genau an den Namen erinnern kann. Allerdings meine ich, dass viele der Monsterbezeichnungen sich sehr sehr häufig auch wiederholen, sodass die Links letztlich erneut zu "Begriffsklärungen+" führen würden. Bin mir nur grade nicht sicher, wie das konkret bei Morbol aussieht... *kopf kratz* ô.o Letztlich ist das jedoch jetzt meine Ansichts und ich spreche in diesem Fall auch wirklich nur für mich. Wenn Gunni und/oder Norte etwas anderes für passender halten, füge ich mich der Entscheidung. :3 — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 18:10, 5. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :::Ich finde, dass Katzii das genau richtig sieht und auch die Gründe nennt, die ich angeführt hätte. Es sollten durchaus alle ähnlichen Gegner vermerkt werden. Wir könnten aber die Form ändern, in der das geschieht. Wir haben auf jeden Fall einmal das jetzige Siehe auch unter der Einleitung, das wir bspw. auch bei den Zaubern so hinschreiben (und das ich persönlich einer einheitlichen Struktur wegen auch beibehalten würde und weil's iwie eleganter ist als einen eigenen Abschnitt für so nen Kram anzulegen, in dem dann alle Links hässlich untereinander geschrieben werden), und dann eben den eben genannten Abschnitt, der zwar mehr Platz frisst ohne diesen optimal zu nutzen, aber dafür evtl. etwas übersichtlicher ist. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 19:21, 5. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ::::Gut, das hat meine Frage beantwortet. Ich wollte das nur geklärt haben, sollten einige Unstimmigkeiten deswegen auftreten. --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 15:33, 6. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Zu Tomberys Etymologie möchte ich sagen, dass ich mich damit sehr schwer tue, denn nach meiner jetzigen Recherche gibt es nichts, auf das ein Tombery wirklich basiert und von dem er seinen Namen abgekupfert haben könnte, sondern es sieht tatsächlich so aus, als habe man hier wahrhaftig etwas Eigenständiges erschaffen. Schaut man ins englische Wiki findet man zwar einen Abschnitt namens Etymologie, aber hat der dortige Inhalt nichts mit dem Namen und seiner Herkunft zu tun, sondern dort geht es um die schwammigen und eventuellen Herkünfte seiner Designelemente, und das ist ja dann wohl eindeutig an der falschen Stelle platziert, das müsste in die Einleitung oder in einen eigenen Abschnitt. Ich konnte zumindest herausfinden, dass es eine Mini-Tomaten-Sorte namens Tomberry gibt, doch meine Vermutung ist, dass es eine gezüchtete Gattung ist, die womöglich sogar nach dem Viech aus FF benannt wurde, ich kanns aber nicht mit Gewissheit sagen. Alles in allem würde ich deshalb vorschlagen, den Abschnitt Etymologie zu streichen. Wie seht ihr das? [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 10:47, 23. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Hm wirkt tatsächlich etwas schwammig. Gut, dann wäre ich auch dafür den Abschnitt zu entfernen. Werde das in den nächsten Tagen erledigen, falls niemand einen Einwand erhebt. — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 19:34, 23. Nov. 2013 (UTC) @Behemoth: Gibt es in XIII und XIII-2 wirklich Gegner, die nur Behemoth heißen? Bei den Amis haben die allesamt irgendwelche Namenszusätze. Ich kenn mich da nicht aus und hab daher bei der Galerie auch keine entsprechenden Bilder eingefügt. Kann da jemand Licht ins Dunkel bringen?^^ --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 13:44, 3. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Ja, es gibt in beiden Spielen wirklich Gegner, die nur Behemoth heißen. Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher, ob es auch in XIII einen gibt, aber hier ist der Datenlog eines. Für XIII-2 habe ich nen Thread rausgesucht, in welchem alle Behemoths aufgelistet sind, zwar ohne Bild, aber ganz oben steht der Normale *klick* Ich hoffe, damit ist alles geklärt :) DämmerwaldGot it memorized?40px|link=Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII|Hier gehts zu meinem FFXIII-WT :) *klick* 13:57, 4. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::Ah, perfekt! Danke fürs Raussuchen :) --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 10:51, 6. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Clean Up of the Month Oktober 2013 - Speicherpunkt (Abgeschlossen) Kommentare Für die Kingdom Hearts-Reihe habe ich nur eine Überschrift angelegt, da in meiner Erinnerung alle Speicherpunkte nahezu gleich funktionieren und aussehen. Einzelne kleine Abweichungen können im Text erklärt werden, dazu braucht man keine eigene Überschrift. — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 05:59, 1. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Ich wüsste jetzt nicht genau, was Dirge of Cerbeus in der Liste soll... Da kann man nichts zu schreiben, da es dort keinen Speicherpunkt gibt. Man kann entweder schnellspeichern oder ab und an wird automatisch gespeichert... DämmerwaldEmbrace your Dreams40px|link=Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII|Hier gehts zu meinem FFXIII-WT :) *klick* 13:58, 1. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Wurde entfernt, danke für's Aufpassen. ;D — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 05:36, 2. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Ähnliches wie wir für DoC gilt auch für FFXIV - ich bin zwar grundsätzlich froh, dass das Spiel in der Liste nicht vergessen wurde, aber natürlich gibt es in einem MMO keine Speicherpunkte in dem Sinne. Man steigt eben da wieder ein, wo man das Spiel beendet hat; wenn man stirbt lässt man sich wiederbeleben oder kehrt in seine Heimatstadt bzw. an seinen gewählten Heimatpunkt zurück. Was ich für einen FFXIV-Abschnitt also anbieten könnte, sind die sogenannten "Ruhebereiche", in denen sich häufig auch ein Ätheryt (also einer dieser Kristalle) befindet... verlässt man das Spiel in so einem Bereich, sammelt man einen Ruhebonus, der später auf die Exp angerechnet wird. Aber mit Speichern hat das nichts zu tun - in diesem Spiel wird nicht gespeichert. Vidumavi (Diskussion) 13:04, 2. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Habe eben festgestellt, dass gleiches für FFXI auch zutrifft, daher wird der Abschnitt ebenfalls entfernt. Danke für's Aufpassen. (auch wenn das jetzt etwas spät kam... ^^") — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 06:45, 22. Okt. 2013 (UTC) *'@Norte - Final Fantasy VI:' Habe jetzt als Kontrolle bei den Amis mal reingeschaut, da ich mal wieder kein eigenes Wissen vorweisen kann. Sie schreiben, dass die Gruppe an dem letzten Speicherpunkt wiederbelebt wird, wenn man einen Zufallskampf verloren hat. Das hört sich für mich erwähnenswert an. Oder hab ich das falsch verstanden? :o — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 06:45, 22. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Hi. Das hab ich auch gelesen, aber für mich ist das nicht wirklich erwähnenswert, weil das nicht nur in FFVI so passiert, sondern in jedem FF. Was ansonsten noch dort gesagt wird, ist, dass nach einem verlorenen Kampf kein Game Over-Screen erscheint, was zugegebenermaßen erwähnenswert sein könnte, aber nicht hier beim Speicherpunkt-Artikel, weil es allgemein keinen solchen Screen in VI gibt. Ich habe auch andere meiner FF-Spiele getestet: man landet immer nach einem KO beim letzten Speicherpunkt. Und wenn man mal überlegt - wo sollte man auch sonst landen? Deswegen habe ich den Satz der Amis nicht aufgeschrieben, er schießt mir ganz einfach zu sehr am Thema vorbei. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 17:12, 22. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::Ich will mich jetzt nnicht groß einmischen, aber dir muss ich widersprechen, Norte. Das jedem ist nämlich ein wenig fehl am Platz. Da ich gerade selbst an dem Spiel hänge, weiß ich, dass man in Final Fantasy XIII nach der Kampfunfähigkeit des Anführers vorm Kampf und nicht erst vorm letzten Speicherpunkt landet. In XIII-2 ist dies zwar genauso, aber da gibts ja keine Speicherpunkte, also... Joa... Das wars eigentlich wieder von mir... DämmerwaldEmbrace your Dreams40px|link=Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII|Hier gehts zu meinem FFXIII-WT :) *klick* 05:24, 23. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :::@Norte: Ich hatte das bei den Amis so verstanden, dass quasi schon die Berührung des Speicherpunktes bewirkt, dass man zum Speicherpunkt zurückkehren kann. Gut, so wie ich das nun verstehe, kehrt man in FFVI nicht zum Hauptbildschirm zurück, sondern das Spiel setzt einen in selbigem Spielstand am letzten genutzten Speicherkristall wieder ab. Der Spielfortschritt, den man bis zur Kampfunfähigkeit hatte, geht verloren und eventuelle Schätze/Bosse, die man in der Zwischenzeit besiegt hat, müssen erneut aufgesucht werden. Richtig? Sofern meine Überlegungen zutreffen, ist es also eher nichts für den VIer-Abschnitt, da es deiner Meinung nach in mehreren FFs auftritt. Jedoch könnte man den Satz in der Einleitung erwähnen, für die du dich passenderweise ja auch eingetragen hast. ;D Ich finde, dass es schon einen Unterschied macht, ob das Spiel den Spielstand wieder fortsetzt oder ob man auf dem Ladebildschirm landet. Ich will jetzt nicht damit sagen, dass ich unbedingt darauf bestehe, aber es zu erwähnen, wäre auch nicht verkehrt. Falls aber mehrere Leutchen sich dagegen aussprechen, gehe ich mit der Mehrheit mit. ;) — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 05:57, 23. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::::@Dämmer: Vielen Dank fürs Aufpassen! Kriegst nen Keks. ::::@Katzii: Meine Einleitung steht jetzt soweit, aber es ist am Ende ziemlich viel Text zusammen gekommen, deshalb habe ich aus dem Großteil einen eigenen Abschnitt gemacht. Ich habe auch deinen Hinweis berücksichtigt und mit eingebaut. Ist es jetzt ok? [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 17:35, 23. Okt. 2013 (UTC) *'@Cloud - Final Fantasy VII:' Ich habe den Satz mal entfernt, dass man überall auf der Weltkarte speichern kann. Ich finde das widerspricht dem Artikelnamen (Speicher''punkt''), denn man muss nichts besonderes machen, um Speichern zu können. Deswegen stehen auch nicht alle Final Fantasy-Titel in diesem Artikel, da es bei einigen entweder ne Auto-Save Funktion gibt oder man quasi jederzeit speichern kann. Bei FFIX beispielsweise kann man auch immer auf der Weltkarte speichern, aber irgendwie hat man da mehr den Eindruck, dass man einen individuellen Speicherpunkt geschaffen hat. Vergleichbar mit dem letzten Speicherpunkt in FFVII im Nordkrater. Hoffe das geht in Ordnung für dich. — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 06:45, 22. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Klar, das passt schon. Ich hab da nicht nachgedacht, natürlich ist VII kein Einzelfall und man kann in mehreren Spielen auf der Weltkarte speichern. Außerdem steht es jetzt ja allgemein weiter oben im Artikel und somit auch verständlicher fürs Lesen. Also keine große Sache. --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 13:23, 24. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Nach Rücksprache mit Vidumavi, werde ich nun die Abschnitte zu Final Fantasy IV und dessen Nachfolgern übernehmen. Werde mich bemühen den Clean Up diese Woche noch abzuschließen. — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 06:59, 12. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Clean Up of the Month September 2013 - Stilzkin (Abgeschlossen) Kommentare: *Da dieser Artikel recht schnell erledigt sein sollte, bitte ich darum noch einmal einen Blick ins Forum zu werfen, da es immer noch einige Artikel gibt, die nicht vollständig aufgemotzt wurden. — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 22:05, 31. Aug. 2013 (UTC) **EDIT: Achtung, hab nochmal genau nachgesehen und die Crystal Chronicles-Reihe aufgesplittet. Die Amerikaner haben dafür nen eigenen Artikel, aber bei uns kann das ruhig in einem Sammelartikel zusammengefasst werden. — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 06:50, 10. Sep. 2013 (UTC) @Katzii: Stilzkins Erscheinen in FFIX ist oftmals an gewisse Bedingungen geknüpft, die im Artikel sicher Erwähnung finden möchten. --30px|link=user talk:Flüstergras Flüstergras 21:44, 15. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :Okay, ich kümmer mich nochmal drum. Allerdings taucht Stilzkin nur bei bestimmten Begegnungen später auf, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere. Aber ich überarbeite das. ;) Danke für den Hinweis. — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 05:23, 16. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Clean Up of the Month August 2013 - Logo (Abgeschlossen) Kommentare Anmerkung: Falls es zu einem Spiel mehrere Logos gibt (siehe bspw. Final Fantasy IV), dann sollten die alternativen Logos in einer Bildergalerie unter dem Artikelabschnitt aufgezeigt werden. — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 10:40, 1. Aug. 2013 (UTC) : Dazu gibts zwar echt nicht viel zu sagen, aber was ist mit Final Fantasy IV -Interlude-? Also, das Logo ist echt spärlich und so... aber wie weit geht da die Vollständigkeit? Vidumavi (Diskussion) 20:13, 1. Aug. 2013 (UTC) ::Also Final Fantasy IV - Interlude - besitzt ja eigenlich nur Schriftzüge, daher würde ich es in der Galerie einfügen. Großer Erklärung bedarf es dort doch eigentlich nicht. Oder würde dir da jetzt etwas einfallen, was nen eigenen Abschnitt bilden könnte? Sieht ja sonst etwas seltsam aus, wenn da nur ein Satz steht, dass der Final Fantasy IV-Schriftzug verwendet wurde und halt darunter noch in kursiver Schrift "- Interlude -" steht. :/ — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 20:46, 1. Aug. 2013 (UTC) @Dämmerwald - Abschnitt zu Final Fantasy XIII Hallöchen Dämmer, ich hätte da mal eine Frage an dich. Ich hab grade gelesen, dass die Amerikaner in dem drachenartigen Wesen Ragnarok erkennen. Optisch ähnelt Ragnarok zwar nicht in allen Punkten einem Drachen, jedoch denke ich, dass es sich dabei nur um Ragnarok handeln kann. Wie siehst du das? Wollen wir das da rein schreiben oder ist dir das zu gewagt? (Ich muss deshalb fragen, weil ich an der Stelle des Spiels noch nicht bin und daher keine eigenen Eindrücke vorweisen kann.) --— [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 20:17, 20. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :Ehrlich gesagt habe ich die Möglichkeit, dass Ragnarök das Wesen darstellen kann, nicht in Betracht gezogen, als ich den Abschnitt geschrieben habe. Allerdings... Wenn ich mir jetzt das Logo anschaue und die Endseqenz in meinem Kopf grob durchgehe, muss ich feststellen, dass ich nun vor nem Spoiler warne... Ich weiß zwar gerade nicht, ob sich Vanille oder Fang in Ragnarök verwandelt hat (Ich glaube aber eher Vanille), aber ich wüsste dann nicht, weshalb die Designer so eine Bestie in nem Drachen verpacken und da auf dem Logo die Köpfe von den beiden L'Cie abgebildet werden und eine von den beiden eigentlich Ragnarök ist, kann ich mir das nicht vorstellen. Ich denke, dass das dann doch ein wenig wage ist, weil Ragnarök damit kaum was zu tun hat, da er auch nicht in der Kristallsäule festgehalten wird (glaub ich zumindest, das is ewig her...) Ich würde es daher eher bei dem drachenartigen Wesen belassen, da es kein eindeutiges Indiz dafür gibt, dass es sich um Ragnarök handelt... Allerdings kann es natürlich durchaus sein, aber ich gehe da doch lieber nach Beweisen und nicht nach Vermutungen. Und die Amis haben auch nicht immer Recht... Dämmerwald Embrace your Dreams33px|link=Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII|Hier gehts zu meinem Crisis Core-WT *klick* 07:05, 21. Aug. 2013 (UTC) ::Alles klar, wollte nur noch mal chechen, was du dazu sagst. Gut, wir verlassen uns nicht auf die Spekulationen der Amis (mangels Einzelnachweis nenne ich es einfach mal so). Es hätte zwar irgendwo gepasst, aber wenn du sagst, dass es nicht eindeutig ist, dann glaube ich dir das. Wir lassen deinen Text daher so stehen. Danke für die Rückmeldung übrigens. ;D — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 17:58, 30. Aug. 2013 (UTC) @Galerie + FFXI: Bei der Galerie sind es iwie weniger als ich gedacht hätte o.O Ich bin da aber auch nur unsere Bilderkategorie durchgegangen. Und bei XI find ich die Mehrzahl der Erweiterungslogos so gnadenlos schlecht, dass ich mich weigere, sie einzufügen :P (man findet bedauerlicherweise aber kaum bessere) --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 10:51, 4. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :@FFXI-Erweiterungen: Ich kann verstehen, dass die Logos nicht wirklich doll sind und du sie deswegen nicht einbinden möchtest, aber wenn wir nun das Uniformitätsgesetz zur Hilfe nehmen, dann erkennen wir, dass vorgegeben wurde, dass alle Logos mit bloßen Schriftzügen (bzw. solche, die mehr oder minder selbsterklärend wirken) in Galerien abzubilden sind. Da du das scheinbar nicht gern machen magst, werde ich mich heute nachmittag darum kümmern, wenn ich den Abschnitt zu Type-0 reinbringe. Deinen XIer-Abschnitt lasse ich zur persönlichen Erinnerung noch offen, aber kontrolliert habe ich ihn schon. *thumbs up* — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 07:49, 10. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Clean Up of the Month Juli 2013 - Ifrit (Abgeschlossen) Kommentare BITTE BEACHTEN: Bei diesem Clean Up ist zu beachten, dass er bislang noch als Begriffsklärung besteht. Es wurde jedoch entschieden, dass bestimmte gleichnamige Artikel zu einem Sammelartikel zusammengefasst werden sollen. Für nähere Informationen siehe diesen Beitrag im Forum. Beim Erstellen der Abschnitte ist daher zu beachten, dass ggf. bestehende Artikel, die nicht viel Inhalt besitzen, in den gewünschten Sammelartikel eingepflegt werden. Die überflüssigen Artikel sind anschließend mit einem Löschantrag ( ) zu versehen. Lediglich Artikel bei denen es sich lohnt, sie als einzelne Seiten stehen zu lassen, sollten hiervon ausgenommen werden. Weiterhin sollte eine Bildergalerie unter dem jeweiligen Abschnitt angelegt werden, falls es mehrere interessante und sehenswerte Dateien gibt. Viel Spaß beim Editieren! --[[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 16:48, 1. Jul. 2013 (UTC) *In der Tabelle fehlen noch Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII und Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII (wenn man schon das TCG, die Chocobo-Ableger und externe Titel aufnimmt, sind die auf jeden Fall wichtiger und sollten dabeistehen; von CC ist sogar bereits eine Überschrift eingebaut). --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 06:03, 5. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :Wurde nachgetragen. Danke für's Aufpassen! ;D — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 06:21, 5. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Einen allgemeinen Hinweis hab ich noch für alle. Wenn ihr die Abschnitte bearbeitet, so schaut auch gleich, ob die passende Kategorie eingetragen ist. Dies trifft jedoch nur zu, wenn es keinen eigenständigen Artikel gibt, in dem die Kategorie sonst stehen könnte. — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 06:21, 5. Jul. 2013 (UTC) @Vidumavi - Abschnitt zu Final Fantasy X: Bitte füge noch Isaahs Ifrit und die schwarze Bestia Ifrit in den Text kurz mit ein. Muss nicht überschwänglich sein, aber kurz erwähnt und verlinkt sollten sie, meiner Ansicht nach, schon sein. Ansonsten gefällt mir dein Text sehr gut. Weiter so! :) — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 06:21, 5. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Ist erledigt ;-) Ich wollte das eigentlich in den Hauptartikel einfügen, aber hier kanns ja auch stehen... bleibt der Artikel zu Ifrit für FFX eigentlich stehen? Falls ja, würde ich den noch ein wenig überarbeiten... aber falls wir den ohnehin rausschmeißen, kann ich mir die Mühe sparen xD Vidumavi (Diskussion) 11:46, 5. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :Also ich persönlich finde, dass alles zu Ifrit bereits in dem Abschnitt im Sammelartikel genannt wurde. Ich würde daher sagen, dass wir dort keinen Hauptartikel brauchen. Jedoch hat Gunblade mir mitgeteilt, dass solche ehemaligen Hauptartikel nicht vollständig gelöscht werden, sondern eine Weiterleitung auf diesen Artikel beinhalten sollen. Das sähe in deinem Fall jetzt so aus, dass du den Text in dem Artikel entfernen und den Text #WEITERLEITUNG Ifrit#Final Fantasy X eintragen würdest. Das passt dann schon, denke ich. ^^ 17:08, 8. Jul. 2013 (UTC) @Katzii - FFT-0 und Airborne Brigade: Ich hab deine Beiträge mal unter meine Erbsenlupe genommen. Folgendes ist meiner Ansicht nach noch verbesserungswürdig: *Bei Type-0 gibt es in der Formulierung eine ziemliche Ungenauigkeit. Du hast geschrieben: "... in der Ifrit Class sind unter anderem Ifrit selbst und Rubicante enthalten." Da dachte ich beim Lesen: What? Rubicante kommt in Type-0 vor? Ein Gegencheck mit den Amis hat jedoch ergeben, dass es eher so zu sein scheint, dass die Ifrit Class aus sechs unterschiedlichen Ifrits besteht, die nur alle anderes heißen und unterschiedliche Fähigkeiten haben. Nachzulesen hier, hier und speziell zu dem Rubicante-Ifrit hier. Das sollte deutlicher herausgearbeitet werden. *Bei Airborne Brigade würde ich mindestens das Bild von Ifrit selbst einfügen. Du hast das vermutlich nicht gemacht, weil er dem aus TFF ähnlich sieht. Aber eben nur ähnlich, in Airborne Brigade wirkt sein Aussehen flächiger und comic-hafter... ich kann's gerade schlecht beschreiben, aber ich denke du verstehst, worauf ich rauswill. Sollte noch eingefügt werden. Ansonsten: nice! ;) --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 07:43, 10. Jul. 2013 (UTC) ::Hab's angepasst. ;D Danke für's drüber schauen! — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 20:09, 10. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Kategorie:Final Fantasy Almanach @Echoes of Time: Ich habe das leider nicht selbst gespielt und die deutschen Begriffe der beiden Gegenstände nicht finden können (und ich habe lange gesucht). Daher hab ich das mal schwammig gehalten anstatt Dämonennachrichten zu verbreiten. Man kann immerhin rauslesen, inwiefern Ifrit auftritt. Falls jemand weiß wie die beiden Gegenstände heißen, kann er es gerne ergänzen. Ich hab EoT irgendwo rumliegen und werde es sicher iwann auch mal spielen, daher mach ich mir eine Notiz, das hier noch nachtragen zu müssen, falls es bis dahin nicht schon jemand gemacht hat. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 14:19, 31. Jul. 2013 (UTC)